


The Best Reasons

by keepbeachcityqueer



Series: Human Fusion AU [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Agender Alexandrite, Agender Character, BDSM, Cheating, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hate Sex, Human AU, Other, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5632603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepbeachcityqueer/pseuds/keepbeachcityqueer





	1. To Forget

Opal stared sleepily into her palm, gazing at the small plastic ball in her hand containing a tiny figure of a confident-looking blonde woman wearing an ascot. After a sudden influx in toys being bought all over Beach City in vending machines, the business decided to expand to cereal boxes. They mostly came as males, with the limited-edition Karen doll hiding within a few. Unfortunately, Opal was too hungover to really take joy in encapsulated, rare-edition toys. At least the GUYS company was passing along a good message. _Good gals are rare to come by, huh?_

She shivered, realizing that a bra and panties weren’t that good in keeping out the morning chill. She looked around until she saw her host’s hoodie hanging on the back of a chair, and grabbed it swiftly.

She heard the toilet flush before the owner of the apartment she spent the night in walked into the dining room, clad in a pair of boyshorts and a black T-shirt decorated in pink coyote skulls. They moved Opal’s waist-length hair to the side and placed a quick, affectionate kiss on the back of her neck, then took a seat next to her while tying thick, messy tufts of their own mint-green hair into a bun at the base of their neck.

“Good morning, sunshine.” Alexandrite peered at Opal’s open hand and raised their eyebrows. “Wow, you got Karen? You really must be my lucky charm.”

Opal smirked and slapped the figure in Alexandrite’s palm. “You can keep her. I’m not feeling too fond of any other women right now.”

“I can understand.” Alexandrite knit their brows together in concern for the girl. “You hungry at all? Cereal’s not that good without milk.”

“I’ve... lost my appetite.”

“You want me to cook you something? I’ve got eggs in the fridge.”

“No, thank you...”

Opal gazed forlornly at a scratch in the table’s surface. Alexandrite chanced an attempt to talk her out of her funk.

“You still bent out of shape over Sugilite?”

“Mmm...”

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

Opal avoided her friend’s gaze. As much as she would’ve liked to be fully invested in Alexandrite’s company, she still found herself thinking of _her_. Every feeling was so fresh, it felt so much more recent than just three weeks ago. She remembered the steady drop of every organ in her body when she found a pair of panties she didn’t quite remember buying on the floor of Sugilite’s room. She remembered the fear and anger as she presented the evidence to the culprit, leading to a poorly-formed excuse that blamed Opal’s terrible memory. It sparked a heated argument that resulted in her rushing out before Sugilite could utter another word.

She remembered the crushing pain in her chest and throbbing in her head when a week later her shaky fingers dialed the number of an old friend at two in the morning. She needed someone, anyone, to relieve the pain, but Sugilite hid in the corners of her mind. Her thoughts were consumed when she and Alex went to catch up at a bar, and when she marveled at how amazing they looked now after high school; hair tinted, and self-designed maroon tattoos decorating their chest and hands. The flower on their shoulder was pretty, so much prettier than _her_ ripped up, crude, punk-esque ribbon she got when she sixteen and stupid...

The evening was pleasant, but continued the same. Alexandrite’s laugh was deep and sensuous like their demeanor. Why hadn’t Opal noticed them before in high school? Was she too busy caught up with her inevitably unfaithful partner?

She still thought of her even when she downed one too many glasses of alcohol, and when she found herself inching closer to Alexandrite in their booth. She thought of what _she_ might say if she saw Opal hand’s hand sliding up Alex’s dress to their thigh, whispering in their ear to take her home. Visions of the girl still haunted her even when she thought a bright green head of hair glowing in a dark room between her legs would distract her, if only for a moment.

And now here she was, still thinking of her, worsening her headache with each thought. She appreciated Alexandrite, back then in high school for tutoring her in biology, last night for holding her close after their third midnight romp while she cried in their arms, and even now, the morning after when they should have been playfully edging towards their umpteenth round. She was glad the time rift and her relationship with Sugilite did nothing to their friendship, or else she probably would have been kicked out by now.

“She’s probably with whoever she was seeing right now.” Opal said bitterly, pushing bits of cereal around in her bowl. “Not even thinking of me.”

“You know that’s not true, O.” Alexandrite laid their hand over Opal’s, affectionately running their thumb over her fingers. “You’re gorgeous, you’re intelligent, and you’ve got big plans for yourself. Who wouldn’t be thinking of you?”

“She wasn’t when she was with the other girl.”

“Could you honestly say the same for yourself?” Alexandrite gave her a weak half smile.

“Yeah, I could!”

“I don’t think ‘Sugilite’ sounded anywhere near close to ‘Alex’ last night. Then again I couldn’t hear right with your legs over my ears, so I could be wrong.”

Opal’s face tinted dark, and she lowered her face in her arms. “I am so sorry.” She whispered. She heard a knowing chuckle from Alexandrite and felt a hand on her back.

“Don’t worry about it. I know you’re hurting. There’s nothing I can really do but take your mind off of it until you settle things with Sugilite.”

“But if I settle things with her...” Opal raised half of her face, a small trickle of tears running down the length of her nose. “I couldn’t be with you... like this. Not that I’m guaranteeing we’ll get back together, but I.... miss her.”

Alexandrite pressed their lips together, and gave her a small shrug. “It would suck but, in the end, I only want what will make you happy.”

Opal sniffed and rubbed her eyes, taking off last nights makeup and smudging it even more. A henna-covered hand gently took her chin and made her look into their dark violet eyes, filled of concern.

“Make me forget again.” Opal commanded in a low, desperate murmur. Alexandrite, captivated once more by the beauty before them, nodded and caught her lips between theirs.

They stood when Opal wrapped her hands around their neck, and shifted her legs around their waist. She kissed them clumsily, her nose bumping into theirs in a desperate attempt to kiss away the memories that suddenly, of all times, began vying for her attention _now_. She was so good at making sure her movements were precise and tactical, but her pain made her hungry for feeling. In a few hurried and jerky motions, Alexandrite lifted Opal onto the table, using their leg for leverage and unintentionally pressing their thigh against her sex. Opal broke the kiss to release a sharp breath.

Alexandrite immediately pressed their lips back onto Opal’s, gliding their hand down her stomach and into her underwear, feeling the opal situated at her navel bump lightly against their palm. Her stomach jolted inward when the tips of their fingers reached the apex of her heat, still sensitive from last night’s activities. Alexandrite began to massage it in well-spaced circles, making Opal’s legs spread enthusiastically.

“Mmm, _fuck_...” Opal hardly ever swore if she could help it, but she seemed to be abandoning a lot of her mannerisms lately. She bit Alexandrite’s lower lip, enticing them to be rougher, take her, _numb_ her. She thanked the higher powers Alex was so good at reading her body by now, and she rewarded them with a low moan when a long middle digit slid inside of her.

Alexandrite wanted to take their time on the radiant woman before them. It was somewhat of a high school wish come true- even if it wasn’t 100% genuine. They would have given anything for the opportunity of self-reward to please Opal back then. Having it now simply brought a smile to their face, and they wanted the time between now and Opal leaving to confront Sugilite to stretch as much as possible.

With each thrust of their hand, Alexandrite slipped deeper inside of Opal, and her moans reached higher pitches. She was struggling to keep a tight hold around Alex’s neck while simultaneously thrusting her hips up from the table in time to meet their hand.

“Lay down.” Alexandrite leaned forward to whisper in Opal’s ear, their voice vibrating against her cheek in a low purr. Opal eagerly contended, her back meeting the cold surface of the dining table.

“Good girl.” Alex continued their ministrations as they watched Opal bite their lip from the small but extremely arousing air of dominance. It reminded her so much of...

“ _Oh!_ Right there, keep going...!” Opal’s hand scrambled to rest on top of Alexandrite’s, urging their intensity. Alex kept their pace but added a second finger and plunged them in, rougher and deeper, curling their fingers upward inside of her. They kept an agonizingly slow pace, and when they added their thumb to the stimulation, Opal’s breath was snatched cleanly from her lungs. She shamefully envisioned strong arms wrapping around her comfortably in a tight embrace, holding her up while the owner of the arms pumped into her. She could almost feel hot breath against her neck and grunts punctuated by tiny whimpers when she tightened around her length in reaction to a particularly lurid stroke. She wanted to shout out for her, grip her tangled hair, see her pitch-dark eyes stare back into hers. All she could manage in her reality were small gasps of breath that reached a higher pitch that turned into a loud, frantic moan when her climax finally came.

Alex didn’t stop there. When they felt her tighten and pulsate around their fingers, they went faster, bending over the table for a better angle and gently kissing her chest and neck. Opal didn't know where the first climax ended and the last one began, but her imagination ran wildly. When her body finally subsided and her tremors died down, Alex removed their fingers and licked them clean.

They gazed in awe at the woman below them; her chest heaved gently, a fine sheen of sweat covering her forehead, shoulders, and chest. Her hair splayed wildly on the table and her eyes were closed in contentment, as if she had simply been sleeping. A spreading wet mark was forming at the base of her panties. Alex felt a pang of affection in their chest.

They knew Sugilite was an idiot, but now they _truly_ _knew_ how much of an idiot she was.

“You okay?” Alex moved some of Opal’s hair out of her face. Opal nodded, chancing a smile at her gracious host and sitting up. She felt vulnerable, but was too tired to feel the intensity of missing Suglite. It was enough to pacify her- she’d feel guilty later. 

“I’m tired.” She slurred, kissing Alex lightly. She murmured a soft word of thanks against their lips and in response they wrapped their arms around her middle, hoisting her up to carry her.

“Back to bed then. I’ll take you out later to eat.” Alex offered, making their way back down the hall to the bedroom.

“You don’t have to do that.” Opal replied sleepily into Alex’s neck.

“I know.” Alex was glad Opal couldn’t see their face. Anyone could tell from a mile away that they realized they were in too deep already.


	2. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very climactic height in Opal and Sugilite's relationhip.

Opal smiled to herself, looking through the mini photo album Sugilite had given her for their first anniversary, something they had celebrated almost two years prior. The very first picture was of them at the end of the year party where they first met, a drunken girl with a dark mess of hair leaning against a tinier, more delicate one, smiling despite looking down at the alcohol the other girl was spilling onto her shirt in quiet horror.

Opal closed the book and laid her chin on her knees. Sugilite meant a lot to her. The past couple of years they had gotten intimate, but never went all the way. She was always focused on pleasing Opal, but when Opal expressed the desire to reciprocate, Sugilite either distracted her out of it or used the excuse that she didn’t want to make Opal uncomfortable, even though she stressed many times that she was more than ready to have her. Her insecurities were apparent; the first time Sugilite had told Opal she was trans, she was surprised and moved to tears that Opal wasn’t disgusted or angry, but unchanged in her feelings.

Opal wanted to at the very least show Sugilite that she didn’t find her sexually repulsive just because she was transgender. Her father was working the overnight shift at his job, and her sister was out at a friend’s. She texted Sugilite, asking her if she wanted to come over for a movie night, and not two seconds after she sent it she got an enthusiastic affirmative.

***

“What?! No fucking way, the king was the virus thing the whole time?!”

Sugilite was shouting at the screen, her arm over Opal’s shoulders while the other girl rested her head on her chest. “I should’ve known that punk was the villain, he was fuckin’ weird. Who tries to kill a little girl?“

It’s just a movie, babe.” Opal said, smiling against her shoulder. “You teared up when her car got smashed. You’re too invested.”

Sugilite grumbled. “Well I can’t help it if they wanna rip little kids’ hearts out.

“Mmm.” Opal laid a soft kiss on the ribbon tattoo wrapped around Sugilite’s shoulder. “Want me to make it better?”

Sugilite raised her eyebrows, catching the hint when she saw the suggestive look on Opal’s face. She grinned mischievously. “Hell yeah, baby.”

Opal gracefully settled herself on Sugilite’s lap in one motion, wrapping her arms around the other woman’s broad shoulders, kissing her deeply. Sugilite’s big hands reached up to hold Opal’s back and hips, keeping their bodies close. Sugilite’s tongue was the first to press against Opal’s, sliding it against her bottom lip before going into her mouth. Opal smiled into the kiss, a devious plan forming in her mind. She hadn’t ever been dominant over the bigger girl, and now was a perfect time.

Opal pressed her hips against Sugilite’s abdomen before breaking the kiss to pull at her bottom lip with her teeth. She then worked her kisses down her jaw to her neck, biting bruises all the way down to the top of the woman’s generous breasts. Sugilite groaned, her arousal pressing up between Opal’s legs. Her burly lover lifted her hand to reach between her girlfriend’s thighs, but Opal grabbed her wrist and pinned it above her head to the wall, using her other to tease the length underneath her.

“Holy fucking shit,” Sugilite breathed, dragging the words out. Opal smiled in satisfaction, then pulled the collar of her strong lover’s shirt down to lick at one of her erect nipples, toying with the ring pierced through it with the tip of her tongue. She watched Sugilite tentatively as she hissed and tensed at her girlfriend’s tortuous teasing.

Opal paused to slip out of her shirt, giving Sugilite a full view of her own chest. Sugilite’s jaw dropped, and she removed her glasses to gawk at the seductress on her lap.

“Like what you see?” Opal drawled. The diamonds imbedded in the girl’s sternum reflected in Sugilite’s eyes, and another trail of diamonds glistened at her naval, all gems that Sugilite’s forehead and nose were familiar with. They beckoned to her, a sparkling reminder of how her girlfriend was so pretty and precise in what she did to her body, she literally shone. Her waist-length, light brown hair was out of its usual ponytail and curling around her face and onto her chest, spilling over one of her perky breasts. Her blue eyes were lidded, her eyelashes were long and sooty, and her lips were full and enticing. Only Opal could keep Sugilite’s animalistic urges at bay with one look. She was naturally destructive, and wanted to ravish the pinnacle of virtue on her lap, until her lips were swollen with rough kisses, until her pretty hair was tangled and disheveled, until the most intimate parts of her skin were peppered with her mark and her pussy was glistening and puffy with her umpteenth orgasm.

Sugilite removed her own shirt and Opal pulled her down on top of her, wrapping her legs around her waist. They kissed hungrily, Sugilite squeezing at her girlfriend’s breasts, pinching her nipples between thick fingers. Opal squirmed and tightened her legs, bringing the girl closer to rub her against her aching heat. Sugilite growled low in her throat and yanked Opal’s pants and underwear down her legs. She immediately lowered her head between them and bit the most sensitive part of her toned inner thighs, pulling at the skin with her teeth and kissing all the way down to her wet sex, nails dragging up her skin.

Opal closed her eyes and arched her back when Sugilite’s impossibly long tongue began navigating it’s way through her folds, teasing her as she just barely touched the edges of her clit. When she hit it full-on, Opal’s hands flew to tangle in her girlfriend’s hair as she lapped at the sensitive bud mercilessly. Opal’s legs were shaking and she was moaning her lover’s name at the ceiling, wanting nothing more than for Sugilite to give her the blissful release that was coming fast. Instead, before her tongue could slither inside of her, she yanked the girl’s head up, looking at her with half lidded eyes and breathing hard.

“I want you inside me.”

Sugilite stared at her, dumbfounded for a moment. Opal sat up and pulled her in for a kiss, placing her fingers on the waistband of her pants.

“Can I?” She murmured against her mouth. Sugilite placed her hands over Opal’s, worry at the edge of her voice.

“Babe, you sure you wanna-”

“Yes.”

“What if I hurt you?”

“You won’t hurt me.”

“This doesn’t weird you out does it?”

“No, love. It doesn’t.” Opal kissed her again and laid a hand on her cheek, moving mussed hair from her face. “I just want you, and I want to be with you. I love you, and every beautiful part of you. Okay?”

Sugilite stared at the goddess in front of her and nodded, falling into her kiss and allowing her to remove the rest of her clothes, letting her erection spring free. They fell back again, Sugilite mounting her girlfriend and pressing her length into her slippery heat. Opal bit Sugilite’s lip as tiny shockwaves of pleasure travelled through her when Sugilite glided the tip over her clit, encouraging Opal to spread her legs wide. When the bigger girl gently probed at her lover’s entrance and looked to her, Opal nodded her consent.

Sugilite slid herself into Opal, going about halfway to let her adjust. Opal held her breath, the feeling foreign. When Sugilite began moving herself inside of her, the slimmer girl sighed in relief, bringing her closer by wrapping her arms around her neck, laying sugary kisses on the side of her face for reassurance. Sugilite braced herself by balancing a bent arm on the bed while she held Opal’s thigh in her other hand, keeping her eyes and ears open for any sign of discomfort from the girl beneath her.

Opal’s breathing quickly escalated to lusty moans as Sugilite pumped within her. The feeling of being inside of her as well as her sounds encouraged the bigger woman, pushing into her to the hilt before coming back out and plunging back in. Their breathing mingled together, the air riddled with Opal’s moans, Sugilite’s groans and curses, and the frantic collisions of their hips.

“Mmm… oh… Ah! R-right there, don’t stop…” Opal became louder and more urgent as her thigh tensed hard underneath Sugilite’s hand, and her nails were digging mercilessly into her broad back. Sugilite threw her lover’s leg around her waist and gripped the sheets, focusing all of her energy into plunging into her steadily and deeply. Opal threw her head back, arching and shouting wantonly, clenching around Sugilite tightly as her climax took her. Sugilite gave a few shallow pumps within her to help her ride it out, but thrust back into her suddenly, grunting into Opal’s neck as she hit her own peak, making Opal squeal briefly.

Sugilite pulled out of Opal slowly and moved wisps of hair from her sweaty face. They gazed at each other, breathing heavily, basking in the haze of afterglow. The lean woman smiled at the love and relief in her partner’s face. Suddenly, she began laughing, her face tinging a light pink while she covered her mouth. Sugilite looked at her in confusion, heart jolting from how she had managed to go from glowing with a beautifully displayed orgasm to preciously giggling like a schoolgirl.

“What’s so funny?” She questioned.

“That was amazing,” Opal said between fits of laughter. “I’m… I’m really happy, being with you.”

Sugilite smiled fondly at her and held her while she laid kiss after kiss on her face and neck, tickling her and making her laugh even more. “Love you, baby.”

Opal settled down enough to gaze into her girlfriend’s eyes, running her thumb against her cheek. “I love you too.”


	3. Before Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opal needs a well-deserved nap before her gymnastics practice, but Sugilite has something else in mind.

Opal had just came back from a particularly brutal exam for her calculus class. She was 85% sure she had failed, and to top that, she had to go to her gymnastics practice in an hour. Her legs and arms were still sore from yesterday’s meeting, and her abdomen still ached just from stretching. She barely had time to see her girlfriend- the two hadn’t had much interaction with each other that lasted more than fifteen minutes in the last two weeks.

Now, Opal knew Sugilite, and she was getting _frustrated_. Sugilite didn’t hesitate to remind her partner through text throughout the day of _exactly_ what she wanted to do to her once they got the time, taking pride in reducing her elegant, composed girlfriend to a blushing mess whenever she could. Opal could only do so much to relieve her own tension before she was turned on again just thinking about big arms holding her down and wide, grinding hips to wrap her legs around. Sugilite’s endless teasing didn’t help either; the burlier woman’s libido was both a blessing and a curse.

Opal had texted Sugilite about the hour she had before having to go to practice. She could barely keep her eyes open as she typed, and told her she was gonna use the time to take a nap. She became a little more awake when she got her reply:

_ur not gonna b sleeping. Keep ur door unlocked, ima b there in a lil ;)_

Opal smirked to herself. She replied that she didn’t want to be disturbed, but once Sugilite had her mind made up, there was no stopping her.

She turned on her side and shut her eyes, content with enjoying a few moments of rest. She must have fallen deeply asleep, because she didn’t hear the door open, but felt a dip in her mattress when a familiar, husky voice whispered in her ear.

“Hey sleeping beauty. Wanna make some room for me?”

Opal grumbled before scooting towards the wall, still in a drowsy haze. A strong arm slung around her waist and hugged her close, and warm breath ghosted over the back of her neck as soft kisses were peppered along the nape. The kisses turned into sharp nips that ended at her earlobe. Opal shivered.

“Sugilite, I’m exhausted.”

“Okay baby,” the brash girl cooed, running her hands along the other girl’s thigh. “I won’t bother you no more. We’re gonna take a nap.”

“Thank you.”

Sugilite nuzzled her nose against the other girl’s neck. Of course, her hands were still subtly wandering, and Opal found it hard to concentrate when Sugilite’s fingers rubbed firm circles on her lower back, right where a particular stretching strain had made its home. She was pulling her down slightly as she massaged her back, and Opal felt her growing arousal press against her backside.

“Sugilite.”

“Yeah?” Opal could hear the grin in her voice.

“What happened to the nap?”

“C'mon baby,“ The burly girl said huskily into her ear. “I haven’t touched you in so long. Lemme play with you.” Her hand rubbed her stomach, fingers getting dangerously close to slipping underneath the band of her underwear. “Besides, those texts you’ve been sending me tell me that you didn’t plan on sleepin’ whenever I came around.”

Opal tried hard to keep her composure. Sugilite knew which buttons to press to get her to fall apart. She was swiping the tip of her long tongue against her ear while pushing her thighs up against Opal’s behind, pressing herself into her to let her know just how much she wanted her. Opal checked the phone at her side.

“I have practice in thirty minutes.”

“I’ll be quick babe, I promise. Can I? Pretty please?”

“Yeah, you big baby.“ Opal turned briefly to press a soft kiss on the other girl’s lips, smiling against her mouth. _God_ she missed her.

Sugilite kissed her back lovingly, hand already down her pants, pressing against her heat and rubbing it firmly. Opal gasped quietly, turning back on her side to gently rock her hips against her girlfriend’s hand. She could feel Sugilite getting harder each time her butt grazed against the bulge in her pants, and the low groans against her ear made her thighs tighten around her hand.

“You’re so fucking wet…” Sugilite murmured, rubbing harder over her clit. “You really wanted this, didn’t you?”

Opal was at a loss for words, grinding roughly against Sugilite’s hand and already feeling her release coming rapidly. She was whimpering under her breath and her hips were bucking faster when Sugilite suddenly withdrew her fingers. Opal could barely catch enough breath to protest before Sugilite sat up and removed the girl’s sweatpants. She pulled Opal up and set her on her lap as she laid back down, pulling her hips down on her own so that their sexes were pressed hotly against each other.

“You’re not gonna come til I let you, princess,” the bigger girl grinned up at the red face of her partner. Opal groaned and started grinding in her lap, pushing herself down hard to deepen the friction. Sugilite moved her pelvis along with her lover’s at a torturously slow pace, guiding her with her hands.

“I thought… Ah- You said… It’d be- mmmm… quick…” Opal panted, cunt pulsing from the rhythmic undulations of her girlfriends hips. Her already-sore thighs being stretched so wide while Sugilite squeezed her behind was a delicious exchange of building and relieving tension.

“It will be,” Sugilite said, biting her lip and smiling as she began to thrust harder up into Opal’s heat. The slimmer woman leaned forward, placing her hands on Sugilite’s abdomen to steady herself as she slid up and down her hidden length at a frantic pace, breath leaving her in short, longing moans. With a triumphant smirk she saw that her cocky partner was starting to lose her own focus as well, eyes fluttering shut as she grabbed hard at Opal’s thighs. Just before Opal felt another climax threaten to flood through her, the hands holding her lifted her roughly.

“I need to fucking eat you, _now._ ” Sugilite growled, pulling her girlfriend up and guiding her above her face. The larger woman yanked Opal’s soaked panties to the side and wrapped her other arm around her leg, slamming her down on her mouth and- _oh._ Opal moaned loudly, gripping the girl’s wild mane of thick black hair as she licked at her viciously. Every time Sugilite’s heated tongue roughly pressed and flicked at her clit, Opal tried to twitch her hips away from the sensory overload, only to be gripped tighter as she was sucked without abandon, nails scratching hard at her lower back and backside to keep her still. Opal was breathing hard, pulling her lover’s head up closer to completely engulf her need with her mouth. She felt a smooth, slick tongue snake its way inside of her and whined, unable to look away from the smoldering eyes that were intensely watching her come undone. She alternated between riding her face and shaking hard in place, thighs clamped tight around Sugilite’s ears as wave after wave of pleasure hit her.

She had lost count of how many times she came in Sugilite’s mouth, but by the time the girl had lifted her hips, her nose, cheeks, and chin were covered in her juices and Opal’s legs were useless.

“Looks like you missed practice.” Sugilite said cheekily, wiping her face and shifting her girlfriend to cradle her in her arms. She placed a kiss on her forehead.

“You’re a jerk.” Opal said affectionately, voice riddled with drowsiness. She reached a hand up and caressed her partner’s face as she looked up at her. Sugilite’s gentleness afterwards was always Opal’s favorite part of her intense love making. She was a beast of a woman, aggressive and mocking to most, but held a soft spot only for her delicate gymnast. “Sorry for pulling your hair so hard.”

“Baby, if you ain’t pulling my hair, I’m doing somethin’ wrong.” Sugilite laid down so that Opal’s head was against her chest and her legs were tucked comfortably over her own. “How about that nap now, gorgeous?”

Opal was already breathing lightly, drifting off fast. Sugilite held her close, snuggling against her beloved and doing the same.


	4. We Don't Get Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex positioned themselves so that they lay flush against Malachite, and so that their mouth was positioned right at her ear. “Don’t think anything of this.” They breathed against her jaw. “I don’t know how you’ve pissed me off for a year straight but I’m gonna teach you a lesson for it. And it’s not because I like you.”
> 
> Malachite purred and bit her lip. “I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malexandrite hatefucking. Enough said.

Alex was a very calm person. They knew better than to let others get under their skin. But anyone within their right mind knew that they weren’t someone you could deliberately cross more than a few times before you had something coming to you. And this was only the cause of incessancy.

They just so happened to finally reach their breaking point at a party they were attending. Among all the stress of working extra hours to pay their rent on time, getting a grand total of about twenty hours of sleep all week, and having yet another exhausting phone call with their mother about how they haven’t met “a nice young man” to marry yet, they were ready to forget themselves for a night or two. On top of this, their best friend was starting to nudge her way slowly and surely into their thoughts, and their heart. They hadn’t mentioned it, since Opal was dealing with her own relationship issues. But Alex couldn’t help but think she wouldn’t be going through this if instead she was with-

“Hey Alex! Where’s Opal?”

That voice was like the sound of grating nails on a chalkboard. Alex visibly cringed and turned around from their spot on the porch. They hoped they could find some solace from the loud music in a pipe, but apparently that option was dead, too. They lowered the pipe and sighed, trying to breathe out their annoyance in a stream of smoke.

“She’s with Sugilite, Malachite.”

“Really?” Man, I’d think for sure she’d be with you. You two were spending a lot of time together. Didn’t work out, huh?”

Alexandrite flicked their lighter on. “We’ll see.”

The tall, emerald-haired girl, and the bane of Alex’s existence took a seat next to them. Ever since the two met a year ago, Alex quickly realized she was brash, arrogant, insecure, and generally destructive. She hung with the wrong crowd which led to her heavy drug use. Her lack of empathy for others irked Alex to no end, but for some reason they always ended up in the same room together at places like this. And _every single time_ they always had a snide remark for them. Something about school, their job, and now even Opal. They had too many mutual friends for Alex to keep anything to themselves, so the sniveling little worm always _knew_. Their animosity was made worse by the fact that Alex was the reason for Malachite’s former juvenile detention sentence; they had busted her for stealing money from the Big Donut while the lazy, red-haired employee was napping behind the counter.

“Can I take a hit?” Malachite obnoxiously leaned forward and put her chin on Alex’s shoulder.

“You’ll find out if you don’t get off of me.” Alex shrugged their shoulder away hard, hoping it would make Malachite bite her tongue. The girl snickered and busied herself with playing with a lock of Alex’s hair, twirling it around her finger.

“Y’know, by how often I used to see you and O around, I think it’s safe to assume you’ve really been givin’ it to her, huh?” Her speech was slurred at the edges, probably due to being under several influences. Her breath stunk of smoke and alcohol. “I wonder what all she’s been getting, huh?”

“It’s not any of your fucking business.” Alex said lowly.

Malachite feigned a shiver and bit her lip, leaning more into their back. “I love it when you get rough, Alex. Turns me on a lot.”

“Why do you always have to fuck with me? Don’t you have to go overdose somewhere?”

“Not for another hour.” She nudged her nose against their jaw, tracing it up until it hit their ear, running hot breath against their neck. A strange heat suddenly formed between Alex’s legs.

“Wanna help me overdose on something else?”

Alex took a long drag from the pipe and inhaled slowly. Thankfully it made her head cloudier, along with the few shots she had taken that night.

“Shotgun?” Malachite’s hand crept up underneath Alex’s shirt, gliding up their stomach to their chest. Alex took another drag, then abruptly took Malachite’s jaw and yanked it open, breathing the smoke into her mouth. Malachite inhaled it deeply, closing her eyes.

“It tastes better coming from your mouth, Alex.” Malachite grinned cheekily.

Alex furrowed their brow and looked at the party. It was still going on wildly, sweat and heat hanging over the hair heavily. Alex considered the girl before her, looking her in the eye.

“Follow me.”

* * *

Alex had guided Malachite through the crowd by holding her hands firmly behind her back. When they had found an empty bedroom, separated only by a sheet of colored beads, Alex shoved her through it and pushed her onto the bed, keeping hold of her arms. The air in the room was slightly cooler from the open window, and the red-shaded lamps on two bedside tables were casting a hazy scarlet glow about the room.

Alex positioned themselves so that they lay flush against Malachite, and so that their mouth was positioned right at her ear. “Don’t think anything of this.” They breathed against her jaw. “I don’t know how you’ve pissed me off for a year straight but I’m gonna teach you a lesson for it. And it’s not because I like you.”

Malachite purred and bit her lip. “I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

“Good.” Alex glided the flat of their tongue against Malachite’s jaw, going down to her neck and sinking their teeth into her flesh. She groaned and wiggled underneath them, but they held her steady while they sucked mercilessly until her pale skin was bruised with shockingly contrasting dark reds and purples. After they were done at her neck, they released her arms momentarily to lift her shirt roughly above her head and pin her onto her back. They made quick work of attaching their mouth to her breasts, leaving broken blood capillaries in their wake. They sucked and licked their way down to Malachite’s stomach, then roughly pulled her shorts down, not having to worry about an additional pair of underwear. They licked down her inner thighs, already becoming slick with her arousal, and bit into them hard. This caused a shriek to punctuate Malachite’s moans, and Alex smacked her thigh in response so hard it made their own hand sting.

“Shut up,” They commanded. “Unless you want everyone else to hear how hard I’m going to fuck you.”

Malachite bit her lip, grinning. “You’re not good at sharing, are you?”

“Not at all. I keep what’s mine to myself. And this cunt is mine, isn’t it?”

Not even giving her a second to answer, Alex lifted Malachite’s lower body and dove in, opening their jaws wide to cover the entire area of her sex. They devoured her mercilessly, letting their abnormally long tongue find its way inside of her momentarily before racing back up to her clit and flicking against it while sucking on it hard. They then added two fingers directly, sliding them in and pumping them in and out of her, twisting them every so often as well. The girl beneath her was in shambles, moaning loudly and gripping the bedsheets right off the bed. She came within minutes, but Alex didn’t stop. They lifted Malachite so that their head was out of arm’s reach, taking full control and pinning her violently shaking thighs close to their head tightly. They looked down to watch their victim’s face grow redder, barely hearing her curses and screams of agonized pleasure. It was only when they heard the word “stop” being uttered that they removed their mouth and set her lower body back down on the bed.

“Had enough already?” They looked at their prey smugly, watching the rapid heaving of her exposed chest and flushed face.

“How can she handle you if you fuck her like that?” Malachite said breathlessly.

“That’s not how I fuck _her_ .” Alex stared down at her, lust behind their clouded eyes, undoing their belt and pulling down their own jeans. “That’s just how I’ll be fucking _you_.”

“Mmmm, I feel special.” Malachite smirked and lifted herself up, getting back down on all fours before putting her face directly in front of Alex’s heat, looking up at them with wide eyes, her entire face giving away that she had a desire to please them, to be _used_ by them.

“I’m just getting what I want.” Alex shoved Malachite’s face inward, her mouth landing right over her. Her tongue immediately slid out, curling against Alex once slowly, then multiple times rapidly. Alex grunted and bit their lip, thrusting their hips lewdly against Malachite’s face and holding her in place while her tongue laved across their lips and folds feverishly. She lifted an arm and slid two digits into her eager superior, who snarled and pulled her hair harshly.

“ _Fuck…_ Dirty little slut...” Alex hissed through their teeth, feeling the vibrations of Malachite’s laugh against their clit while she pumped her fingers in and out of them. They ground themselves against her mouth hard, covering her lower face with their arousal and feeling the buildup in her lower gut threaten to burst. A third finger found its way within them while an eager tongue licked away obediently at their clit, and a beast-like growl rumbled from their throat.

Just as Alex’s orgasm was about to take hold of them, Malachite removed her head, still steadily pumping within them, amusedly watching their arousal drip down her hand.

“Someone’s about to come,” She said with a sinister smirk. Alex gripped her jaw with vice-like strength, staring her dead in the eyes.

“ _Did I say you could stop?_ ” Their voice was deep and commanding, arousing their prey once more as she obediently shook her head no.

“You’re not gonna stop until I get cum all over that smug little face. Do you understand me, you filthy little whore?”

A nod. Malachite was willing to do whatever they wanted in this state, and more. The way Alex positioned their hand under her jaw slightly constricted Malachite’s breathing, making her dizzy with arousal. She wanted to be treated harshly, like a ragdoll by the beast before her, over and over again until she was an even bigger, used-up mess before them.

“Good girl. Get to work.” They released her jaw and she immediately attached her mouth to its former place. She kept at a fast pace, building up the tension once again, this time not stopping and doing as she was told. Alex held her head there until their climax finally came strong, having been denied once and showing their body no mercy. A shout escaped them while they threw their head back, riding Malachite’s face until they were done with her. As expected, her mouth and chin dripped with juices of her handiwork.

“Don’t bother wiping it off. Let everyone know.” Alex commanded, standing up to pull their pants back up. After orgasm their mind was a little less foggy, and they were grateful for the release. At least it kept their mind off of things for the time being, even if now they were starting to creep back into the edges of their thoughts.

"Aw, no round two?” Malachite pouted, laying on her side on the bed and watching Alex redress themselves while tracing an angry red handprint on her thigh.

“I don’t think you can handle another round.” Alex replied. “You won’t be able to walk on your own.”

“Maybe I want that.” Malachite said, grinning with that toothy smile of hers. “Besides, it’s not fair. I’m sure you’d do someone _else_ again.”

A pang of anger shot through Alex’s chest, but they ignored it for the time being. Not when they were physically and emotionally spent. “I’ll remember you said that the next time. And I’ll make certain that you’ll be sorer than you’ll be tomorrow.”

Malachite chuckled. “Perfect.”


	5. Too Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go south in Alexandrite and Malachite's relationship 
> 
> A request from one of my readers!

“So when are you bringing home a husband,  _ beta? _ ”

She said it jokingly, but Alex could sense the slight desperateness in their mother’s voice. At least her terms of endearment were gender-neutral now. “Probably never, mama. But I could bring home a wife.”

Their mother scoffed, and attempted to cover it up with a chuckle. “Whatever makes you happy, my dear. I just wanted to check in on you. How is work? Any luck with graduate school?”

Malachite groaned next to them, shifting ever so slightly in her sleep. Alex glanced over at her, eyeing the bruises, teeth marks, and scratches they had given her themselves just a few hours ago. It pleased them, to see her so battered up, and the fact that she  _ loved _ it made it even better.

“Is that your mom? It’s like 2 in the morning…” She said, voice gravelly with sleep.

Alex shook her head while looking at the blaring “6:48” on their bedside table clock and returned to their phone call. “Work is fine, mama. I still haven’t decided what school I want to go to yet.”

“ _ Beta _ , you better hurry! You’re only but so young! When I went to graduate school, I went  _ right  _ after college so I wouldn’t waste time.”

“I’m only 25, mama. I have plenty of time.”

Alex watched Malachite chuckle from their conversation before getting up to stretch, throwing the red marks on her shoulders and back into sharp relief. Their eyes followed her all the way out and to the bathroom, where she retreated briefly. She was an annoying, albeit sexy distraction.

That was, until her grating voice shouted from the other room.

“ _ Alex!  _ There’s no toilet paper!”

“Who was that  _ beta _ ?” Alex’s mom began her usual barrage of questioning at the sound of Malachite’s voice.

“No one mama. Look, I gotta go but I’ll call you back. I love you.  _ Ach _ –  _ accha _ mama.  _ Alvida _ . Okay, bye mama.” They hung up hurriedly before getting up to go to the closet where they kept their numerous supplies and pulled out a roll of the requested toiletry for their noisy guest.

“Way to be so loud that my mom can hear you.” Alex grimaced, turning their head and passing the roll through the door.

“I’m almost insulted that she doesn’t know me, slim. When ya gonna tell her?” Malachite said this in her usual mocking tone, but lately the notion had been crossing her mind. There was an obvious reason as to why Alex wasn’t telling their family about her. But she couldn’t help but think that maybe they had just an _ inkling _ of her existence, even as a friend. But no, she was still being fucked furiously behind closed doors.

“Why would I tell her about you? You’re not a male doctor in his late thirties who went to Yale for his medical degree.”

Malachite smirked, but it was almost instantly replaced with a frown. Of course, of all times, now that she was upset, spite creeped into her and coated her sore tongue in poison. She said it before she could even realize it.

“You’d tell her about Opal.”

Alex stopped dead in their retreat back to the bed. They closed their eyes and sighed, running their fingers through their hair in an attempt to calm down the spark of anger that lit itself in their core.

“You talk about her a lot.” Alex sat down and leaned down to retrieve their tank top from the floor.

“So do you.” Malachite exited the bathroom, arms crossed defiantly to hopefully cover up the imprint her rapidly beating heart was hammering against her chest. “Yeah what we do is fun n’ all but…”

“But?” Alex looked at Malachite expectantly.

She was having trouble forcing her words out. Instead, pressure built in her chest, and her eyes began to sting more than the abrasions on her body.  _ Fuck _ .

“If… I mean, if your mom is wonderin’ why you don’t got no one by now… maybe you’re just… just lookin’ in the wrong places…” Malachite took a shaky breath and tried to steady her breathing. She could have kicked herself for being so nervous. She never showed this much emotion, especially being so vulnerable in front of someone.

Alex furrowed her brow and looked away. It had gotten to the point almost of no return, and there was a feeling of guilt stirring in her chest. She didn’t think Malachite was capable of feeling anything other than spite and insatiable sexual hunger. Now here she was, trembling, voice cracking, revealing her feelings in the only way she could.

“We… we should stop.”

Malachite’s heart did exactly that. “W-what?”

“We should stop… what we’re doing. I don’t think it’s gonna work out. Here––” Alex began to pick up Malachite’s clothes for her, avoiding her gaze the entire time.

“That–– that’s all? We just gotta stop? We ain’t gonna talk about this?”

“What’s there to talk about?” Alex said, carrying her clothes in their arms. “This wasn’t supposed to be a feelings thing. We don’t like each other. We… we’re not friends. We’re not in love. We’re not… anything, Malachite.

Malachite’s tears ran freely down her face. She blinked hard and suddenly snatched her clothes away from Alex.

“You’re right. You ain’t using me for a fuckin’ filler no more.” She began getting dressed, fuming as tears streamed down her face and pulling her garments on haphazardly. “You’re already in love with someone who don’t even love you.”

Malachite didn’t know if she was rambling to herself or yelling at Alex, but all she could feel was her hot face, boiling tears, and constricted throat. Just two hours ago she was in the same state, with Alex’s hand around her neck, reveling in how good everything felt. Now, everything was void of pleasure. It was only pain.

Alex took Malachite’s words lightly. She said anything in an over-emotional state, but, guiltily, they were trying their best to leave the situation calmly without blowing up on the girl themselves. “Malachite––”

“Nah, it’s true. Y’know, Opal just uses you, right? She fucks you whenever Sugilite messes shit up and you feed into that shit. Then when she’s done you come to me. Ain’t that right, slim?”

Alex stayed silent while Malachite looked at them expectantly. When they didn’t answer, Malachite scoffed and coughed out what was supposed to be a scoff. She sniffed and rubbed at her eyes.

“I knew it. Fuckin’ knew it.” She tucked on her shirt and shoes and snatched her car keys from the bedside table. “Well, find someone else to be your fuckin’ plaything. I’m through with it.”

Alex stayed quiet, and just watched as Malachite left, exiting the apartment and slamming the door behind her. She left a buzzing silence in her wake.

Truthfully, Alex could have gotten mad. They could have been furious, and they were. But they couldn’t do this and deny that what Malachite had said held truth within the same breath. They did not feel bad for their feelings, but it had gotten too deep too fast. And remorse was there holding hands with the guilt, the feeling of emptiness in their chest that was there before and after Malachite was there. They had used her to fill it, but no matter what, it had a specific shape.

An emptiness that surely wouldn’t be filled now.

  
So much for that.


End file.
